


Tethered

by Baltigoa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creative liberties taken, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hijikata is UNDERAPPRECIATED, Romance, Summoning, Tsundere, Will add more characters and tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: A distant Master meets an equally distant Servant. As things in Chaldea keep moving forward, only time will tell as something snaps between them.A romance fic for the November Novel writing challenge. 50k words in one month! Even if I don't succeed I'll keep this going.Warning: Eventual smut.





	1. The Summoning

_ "Let silver and steel be the essence. _

_ Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  _

_ Let my great Master Belier be the ancestor" _

 

The dark room is cast with red light as the summoning circle in the middle of the floor glows brightly before the short woman; her arm held out confidently whilst her command seals glow to match the circle. Her voice rings clear in the emptiness as she continues the chant she now knows by heart.

 

_ "Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall _

_ Let the four cardinal gates close. _

_ Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. _

_ I hereby declare.  _

_ Your body shall serve under me.  _

_ My fate shall be your sword. _

_ Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  _

_ If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer! _

_ An oath shall be sworn here!  _

_ I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  _

_ I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!" _

 

A small smile finds its way to her lips as she prepares for the special incantation, one meant specifically for Berserker class servants. She had a small place in her heart for the usually hulking beasts; often finding solace in their aggressive growls on the battlefield. They never seemed to fail her. The smile quickly fades as she takes a deep breath, continuing her ritual.

 

_ "Yet, though serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos _

_ Thou, bound in the cage of madness. _

_ I am she who command these chaos" _

 

_ "From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power, _

_ Come forth from the ring of restraints, _

_ Protector of the Holy Balance!" _

 

The red light turns blinding, forcing the girl to squeeze her eyes shut. Once the light dies down, she slowly opens her eyes, ready to assess her new servant. The first thing she noted was that the summoning circle had gone from red to gold; a sign of a high class servant. But she didn’t need that to tell her whoever the fuck she summoned was strong, she could feel the intense power in the room even before they had fully materialized. This was promising. 

 

Her gaze is met with cold, merciless brown eyes as the man standing before her gives her the exact same appraising looks she had been giving him. He stood far above her, wearing a dark colored western style military uniform and carrying a large rifle and japanese style sword. Interesting combination. Surprisingly, he speaks first.

 

_ “Considering you’re the only one here, it seems you’re my Master.  Shinsengumi Vice-Commander, Hijikata Toshizou. Berserker Class.” _

 

Interesting enough. A high class Berserker is always needed. He was admittedly handsome, but so is almost all servants. Nothing too special.

 

_“Yes, I’m your Master. Welcome to Chaldea. You’ll find you’re not the only servant here. Feel free to roam around, or don’t. I don’t really care. Just be nice to the staff and don’t kill anyone. I’d rather not have to dispatch you for being too much trouble.”_ Her words are cold and distant. She keeps her eyes on his, looking for any reaction. Seeing him face remain expressionless, she continues, already turning her back on him.

 

_“If you have any questions or whatever, just ask someone. Most will help you. Some might not.”_ She’s already to the door by the time she stops talking, hand on the handle and twisting the knob. As she pulls open the door, he finally speaks up. 

 

_“Is this it? Just summon and leave?”_ There’s a hint of irritation and confusion in his gritty, roughened voice. He’d probably done a lot of screaming in his time period.

 

_ “Yup. That’s it. If I need you, you’ll know. Until then just cool your heels somewhere.”  _

 

And with that, she exits the room; leaving the door open behind her, allowing him to watch her walk calmly down the brightly lit white hallway.


	2. Cold

Cold. That’s all this bitch is. Her words, her demeanor. How she talked down to him. He was too awestruck at her goddamn gall to say anything. For now he simply crossed his arms and stared down at her with the same coldness she lended to him. He’d be damned if he let this tiny woman intimidate him. His fingers twitch as she mentions dispatching him. It was all he could do to stop himself from reaching for his sword and dispatching her himself.

 

He was inexperienced as a Servant, but even so he was certain this is not how a Master should treat their Servant upon summoning. But he kept quiet. He wanted to know what else this impudent Master would say to him. 

 

He bares his teeth as she turns and walks away, not bothering to even look at him anymore as she rambles on what seemed to be an almost rehearsed speech. There was only so much he could take before he snapped.

 

_ “Is this it? Just summon and leave?” _ He hated how whiny it sounded. But surely this can’t be all she’d say to him. Hell. She didn’t even introduce herself now that he really thought about it.

 

_ Cool your heels _ .

 

Not on his fucking life. He had been the vice-commander of an army. Cooling his heels isn’t something he does. His entire purpose as a servant, especially that of a Berserker class, is to fight. To win. Not sit around and wait until a clearly insane Master decides it’s time to stop relaxing. 

 

He had plenty more to say to her but instead he watched her walk out, his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. He wasn’t ready to just let her walk off though; instead changing into spirit form and exiting the room after, following not too far behind her. He hoped to maybe see some reason why she would act in such a manner as she did. He kept his presence as masked as he could as they moved along the seemingly never ending halls. For the most part, the building seemed empty save themselves and one or two other servants in spirit form that he had sensed, but they didn’t bother following him. 

 

The quiet moments allowed him the chance to really take a good look at her. Short red curls frame a face that, had it not been contorted into an annoyed sneer, would have been considered beautiful. Blue eyes peek out from behind her bangs, looking straight forward with single minded determination to get wherever she was going. 

 

He moved around her, looking at her from multiple angles, trying to get a better read on her. She dressed in a similar uniform to what he assumed to be workers who passed them in the hallways, save that instead of a skirt she wore tight fitting black shorts that barely extended past the curve of her ass. And what a nice ass it was. Well shaped and defined, especially in her chosen attire. If only she wasn’t such a bitch...

 

He quickly snaps himself out of the thought just as she opens the door to a room and stops in the doorway.  _ “Don’t you dare even think about following me in. Go somewhere else.” _

 

He stops at the door, nearly on top of her. Her eyes met where his would be if he was actually formed in front of her.  _ “I don’t like being followed. Go to the damned kitchen or something. Someone will be there.” _ Her tone is venomous as she quickly turns on her heels and fully enters the room; the door slamming behind her. 

 

He finally materializes again, grumbling under his breath. How the hell was he going to be able to serve under a Master so, so. So unwilling!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism encouraged. Also HIJIKATA DESERVES MORE LOVE.


End file.
